Missing Love
by jommylover94
Summary: With One Call Will Jommy Be Reunited?
1. Chapter 1

**A****s I drove back to my huge lonely London apartment I felt even worse than I usually did. There was nobody here with me. No Tommy. No Sadie. The usual tears came back as walked into my home. I lay on the couch crying for hours until my phone vibrated. I sniffed and looked at the phone. It wasn't a familiar number.**

"**Hello" I answered.**

"**Jude is that you, you sound horrible"**

"**Tommy?!"**

"**Yep"**

"**How are you doing?"**

"**Fine I guess, better than you, what's going on over there?"**

"**Nothing I'm just crying"**

"**Why"**

"**Because I screwed up everything, me, you we were perfect together and I let my head get in the way of my heart and I'm so sorry"**

"**Jude I broke your heart over and over again, it was bound to come back and bite me"**

"**Don't turn this around and blame yourself"**

**Suddenly the tears came back and welled up in my eyes causing a lump in my throat. Tommy was turning this around. He managed to find a way to blame himself, when this whole thing was my fault.**

"**Jude, are you still there?"**

"**Yeah"**

"**Look I know that things are kind of weird between us, but we'll get through it'**

"**Tommy I'm sorry I miss you, not waking up in your arms, having you here, it's just not the same, I mean I can't even write a song"**

"**Well one day we might be able to fix whatever happened"**

**Suddenly my doorbell rang. Who can this possibly be? At the worst possible time. I ran to open the door so I could finish my conversation with Tommy. When I opened the door, he was standing there with the crooked smile I loved.**

"**Tommy" I screamed, jumping into his arms. He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling my body closer to his. I felt his warm chest against. I pulled back and looked into his lovely blue eyes.**

"**I missed you sooo much girl"**

"**I missed you too, I love you Tommy"**

**I kissed him. I was expecting to pull away, but Tommy intensified the kiss. He pulled me closer to him, molding my body to fit his. Our lips moved together perfectly. His were gentle and warm against mine, as his breath began to fill my head. I was the one who had to pull away from him.**

"**Wow' I said still trying to catch my breath.**

"**Yeah, distance makes the heart grow fonder, so how's recording coming?"**

"**Well, it's not actually going anywhere, we're still hammering something's out, but how did you get here?"**

"**I actually got out of my contract with Darius"**

"**Really, that's great"**

"**Yeah, well Nicola called me and she said that you weren't doing to great, plus she was looking for a producer and well I'm her guy" **

**I wrapped my arms around him again. Everything that was going on was too good to be true. I had Tommy back. as the love of my life and as my inspiration. Maybe finally I could get some work done. My fingers intertwined with Tommy's as I pulled him towards the living room.**

"**Wow girl, this is some apartment you've got here"**

"**Thanks, it was starting to feel empty though"**

"**That's what I'm here for"**

"**You want a tour?"**

"**Sure"**

**I pulled him all around the house and we stopped in front of my, well our bedroom. Suddenly and simultaneously our stomachs growled, completely ruining the moment. **

"**I'll cook something"**

"**Um, Jude I don't think you'll be cooking tonight, let's go out, you could show me around London"**

"**Okay" **


	2. Chapter 2

**So Tommy and I spent some time walking around London. We stopped at this little café that was exactly like the one back at home. As usual they closed it down for us, due to the paparazzi. We ordered and ate. All we did was look into each other's eyes. Inside I thought about how much I loved him and how I could ever want to give that up. Tommy called my name breaking my train of thought.**

"**Jude?"**

"**Yeah" I asked a little confused by the look on his face.**

"**Well, can I ask you something?"**

"**Anything"**

"**And you'll tell me the truth not sparing my feelings at all"**

"**Okay" I answered a little afraid of what his questions were**

"**Well, it's more like 2 questions''**

"**Go ahead"**

"**I wanted to know why you left in the first place, what did I do"**

**This question knocked the breath out of me as I thought of the right answer. I knew we would have to talk about this sometime, but just not now**

"**Um, it wasn't really something that you did, more as thoughts I had"**

"**I'm not following you"**

"**I thought that you weren't ready to do this whole thing, being here in London, I didn't want it to be that I forced you into it, and then you said you wanted to announce our engagement, and I thought you were trying to convince yourself, I freaked out, and as soon as I got here I felt so stupid because it was me who wasn't ready for this, not you"**

"**Wow, you thought I wasn't ready, I always knew you were afraid but I didn't think that, that was the reason, you could've told me that"**

"**I know and I'm sorry"**

"**That's not what I meant; if you ever have a problem no matter what it is, just come see me, call me it doesn't matter where I am or where you are, okay?"**

"**okay"**

"**So my other question was there anybody else in your head telling you that what you were doing was wrong"**

"**Yeah, Sadie, I guess I let her get to me, I thought with my head not my heart"**

"**We all make mistakes sometimes, do you have anything to ask me"**

"**Well just one thing"**

"**Shoot"**

"**Well, why did you come I mean I thought you'd be mad at me"**

"**Jude, I was a little at first but then I thought about things from your side and I got over it pretty fast, then I got that call, and I couldn't help it"**

"**I don't deserve you"**

"**And I don't deserve you, are you ready to go back home"**

"**Yeah"**

**As we walked through the door, his arms wrapped around mw, holding me against his warm chest. He put his hands on either side of my face pulling it closer to his. His lips met mine in a perfect way. They molded to fit each other. I wrapped my arms around his neck, as his hands became entangled in my hair, securing me there.**

**I heard the door slam shut as he scooped me up in his arms, carrying me over to our bedroom. He gently laid me on the bed, my arms still around his neck.**

"**Jude, are you sure about this"**

"**Yes, Tommy, I love you"**

"**I love you too"**

**And with that his mouth met mine again. A low moan in his throat sent an electric current through my body as if it were live wires.**


	3. Chapter 3

I know that by going to London, her songs are supposed to be different but instead, I'm gonna use all her songs form the series, as if Tommy never heard them. Each song will have a story behind them.

-

I awoke, lying across Tommy's chest. His fingers traced down my back, I knew that he knew I was awake. I could lay here forever. Being with Tommy felt so easy and natural like we were meant to be together. I propped myself against my elbows, so I could see his face. He was smiling from ear to ear as was I.

"What time is it?"

"Nine-Thirty"

"Oh, I've got to get to work"

"We've"

"We've got to get to work, I'm going to take a shower if you would like to join me, you know, it's quicker"

"Quicker, yeah"

So Tommy and I took our "shower" and then headed to work. Actually this it had been my first time in the building since I've been in London, because of my contract being finalized. I was amazed at how beautiful it looked. The studios were huge and the kitchenette was fully stocked. Tommy must've been feeling the same way as me, because he stopped right at my side.

"Wow"

"Yeah"

Then I noticed that my name was on a studio. My jaw dropped, as I realized what that meant. No more waiting for someone else to finish. I had my own studio. Everything was too good to be true. I saw Nicola wave me and Tommy over to her office.

"I see you've seen your studio"

"Yeah, wow this is great"

"Well, Jude we are glad to have you here, and we hope you will enjoy you're time with us, as do you Mr. Quincy, Jude, we were hoping you could get started right away"

"Of course'

Tommy and me headed into my studio, which was big enough to have a party in. I sat across from him as we looked around.

"I think I'm gonna like it here"

"Me too" I said still amazed at what I saw

"So have you written anything new, since you've been down here?"

"Well not really"  
"Jude, it's been a month"

"I know I just haven't had any inspiration"

"Okay, well that has to change"

"It has"

I pulled out my journal and pen, and began to write, random lyrics popping into my head. Tommy watched as I wrote and wrote. After about an hour I had something. I'm still not sure if it's good or bad.

"2am"

"Yeah, it's has a lot behind it"

"Alright girl, get in the booth, and let's start this album"

"Okay"

So I and Tommy recording 2am then headed out for lunch. He still had some recording to do and had to mentor some of the new artists, as part of our contracts. Working here wasn't as bad as having Darius always yelling at you or somebody always trying to change something about you.

At around 4, we were finally done and tired. We headed back to the apartment and crashed on the couch.


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke to the small of cake and something else

I awoke to the small of cake and something else. It felt like I'd been sleep for hours. I looked around to se Tommy behind the counter, shirtless as usual. Since we'd been back together I'd rarely seen him wear a shirt in the house. I looked at around and my gaze met his.

"Finally, sleepyhead"

"How long have I been out?"

"About three hours"

"Oh, what are you baking?"

"A cake"  
"Oh"

"I ordered you some Chinese food, just in case you got hungry"

"You are a god"

"I know"

I walked, well tripped over to the table, where my food awaited me. All the way there Tommy, laughed at me. Once I sat in the table he leaned on the counter across from me.

"What am I going to do to you?"

"Kiss me"

Which he did, it was meant to be a short kiss, but I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me. He caught on to my mood automatically, or maybe he was feeling the same way as me.

If it was up to me I'd spend most of time kissing Tommy. There was nothing I'd experienced in my life that compared to the way his lips moved with mines. His fingers braided themselves in my hair, securing my face to his. I pulled him clcoser to me.

He pulled away with a huge smile on his face.

"Cake"

"Yeah"

I took my food off the table and went to sit on the couch. I turned and the TV and started watching the tabloids. To this day I don't know why I put myself through it.

"Hey Tommy, they say I'm pregnant with your love child, and I'm forcing you to marry me"

"Are you"

"No, but trust me if I was you'd be the first to know"

"Well thank you"

After I ate my Chinese, Tommy came over with a huge piece of cake and 2 forks. I gently dug my fork into the cake and once I bit I felt like I was in heaven. I missed Tommy's cooking so much since he'd been gone.


	5. Authors Note

Hey everybody, I know it's been awhile since I've posted but I'm writing now so my next post will be huge hope you guys like it it'll be up tomorrow

Hey everybody, I know it's been awhile since I've posted but I'm writing now so my next post will be huge hope you guys like it it'll be up tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

"Tommy what did you put in this cake?"

"It's a secret"

"Sure"

I ate another bite and this time something was different. Tommy was smiling at me.

"What?"

"Come here"

I leaned in, just as he swooped up to kiss me; it took me by surprise, cutting of that breath. His fingers intertwined themselves into my hair pulling my face to his. He pulled away a smile on his face.

"You had some frosting" he said pointing to my lips.

"Well thank you"

"Anytime"

The next morning, I woke up to see Tommy on the phone. He glanced over at me and smiled, as I caught bits and pieces of the conversation.

"Okay, we'll get it done"

"Yes"

"Alright we'll see you tomorrow" he said as he hung up.

"What was that about" I asked confused

"Nothing, just a… business deal"

"Well, your business is the same as my business"

"Fine, well if you must know, we're going out for a day"

"Tommy we..." he cut me off smiling, what was so funny about this?

"Look, you need an inspiration day, so Nicola told me to do whatever I can to pull a hit out of you"

"She did" I said a little at loss for words

"Yep, start fresh"

"What about 2am"

"It's going on don't worry"

Tommy dug into the drawer and pulled out the rough copy of 2am.

"How did you get that?"

"Recorded it"

"Oh, well Mr. Quincy, what do you have planned today?"

"I was thinking we go around for awhile, get some inspiration, plus I've got a surprise for you"

"I'm sure you do"

So me and Tommy went to our restaurant, where we hashed out a few lyrics. Then we went for a walk. I got some inspiration there too. Then, Tommy took me to this huge building I never knew existed.

"Tommy, where are we" I asked sitting on the couch

"Well, after Boyz Attack, I kinda took off for awhile, ended up here, and fell in love"

"You brought an apartment in London"

"Not exactly, I brought the whole building"

"The whole building" I said amazed

"I used to come here, record some of my own stuff or when I just needed to get away"

""Like the space back home"

"Yep"

"  
But you don't live in Europe"

"This is where I spend most of my vacation time"

"Tommy, this is great"

"Well, when you need somewhere to go, it's always here"

"I love you"

"And I love you, always and forever"

"That's it"

"What Is?"

"A song, about putting yourself aside, for someone you love, not walking away"

"Build on it"

I pulled out my journal and began to write. After an hour of pacing back and forth and a little arguing with Tommy, we finally had our hit, I Still Love You. It screamed me and Tommy written all over it. When I sang the whole song for Tommy we both smiled.

"Hey Jude, I have one more thing to show you"

"What else can there possibly be?"

"You'll see"

Tommy covered my eyes and we walked up a couple of steps, then into another room. When Tommy uncovered my eyes, I saw a room covered in candles, and heard 24 hours in the background playing.

"Beautiful"

"It's alright, go look in the fridge"

When I looked in the fridge, there was a huge chunk of the cake he baked. I pulled it out and looked at Tommy. I must've looked like a kid in the candy store.

"Tommy how did you do this"

"I told you, I spent a lot of time here, you build connections"

"Did I mention I love you?"

"Yes, you did, look Jude; just tell me if it's too soon"

"I don't follow"

His face fell ever so slightly, as he led me to the couch, placing my feet lightly on top of him. O began to eat my cake a she spoke

"Jude, you know I love you, and I've screwed up again and again, but I'm really trying"

"I know you are, Tommy are you okay"

"Yeah, look Jude Elizabeth Harrison, I promise to love you my whole life, every day of it, will you marry me?" he said pulling out a little black velvet black box, placing it on my knee. I brushed my fingers over it. When I opened it revealed the most beautiful ring I'd ever saw. There were so many things I wanted to say, all too disgustingly gooey and romantic.

"It's beautiful"

"Is that a yes?"

"Of course, I said wrapping my arms around his neck.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning I awoke with the sun to my back. I glanced at my hand and remembered the events of last night. Tommy's proposal. My acceptance. Us. Engaged. Again! I took a deep breath, inhaling Tommy's sweet scent. It had the ability to remove any doubt I had. I noticed the shift in his breathing which meant he was waking up.

"Morning"

"Morning" he replied, a little groggy

I was about to crawl from under Tommy's heavy arm, when he pulled me closer to him. I laughed at the huge grin on his face.

"We have to get to work"

"Not yet" he said running his fingers through my hair

"You know, I don't let just anyone touch my hair"

"I'm not just anyone"

"True, so are you ready to start this album"

"Ready and willing"

"It seems so long ago, since number one"

"Oh that reminds me, these are yours" he said pulling a pair of keys out of the drawer. One of these days I'm going to have to go through that drawer and see what's in it.

"What are these for?"

"Oh. I didn't tell you, I moved, so they're for the Hummer and my new place"

"You moved?"

"Yeah, to a little place outside of Ontario"

"Oh"

After awhile, me and Tommy headed to the studio where I had a message from Sadie, saying there was an emergency and that I needed to call her after I got off of work. Secretly, I as a little worried about telling her me and Tommy were reengaged.

We recorded I Still Love You, then I went to help an artist named Ashley, I was mentoring. She has so much potential and her songs are straight from the heart. According to Tommy, she's just like me.

After work Tommy and I headed back home, so I could return Sadie's call.

"Hello"

"Jude, how are you"

""Great, hey I got your message, is everything okay"

"Yes and no"

"Sadie what's going on down there?"

"It's mom"

"MOM!!"

"Yeah, somehow she found out you were in London, so she called here yelling, I yelled back, anyway, she's coming"

"Here?!"

"Yeah, so I'm going to come down and we'll handle this together okay"

"Okay, well at least you'll be able to see London"

"Yep, do some shopping with my baby sis, but how are you"

"I'm good, miss you though"

"And Tommy"

"He's here" I said the wariness coming back

"How are you two?"

I took a deep breath and answered; "Great"

Me and Sadie talked for about a half an hour, while Tommy watched TV or played with y hair. I was pretty sure he was used to the whole me-Sadie thing. No matter where I go, she'll always be my sister and I'll always love her.


End file.
